


[Podfic] The Courting of Tony Stark

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Awesome Pepper Potts, Cover Art, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Minor Joanna Nivena/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor Rumiko Fujikawa/Tony Stark, POV Pepper Potts, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It only takes her nine years to say 'I love you' back.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. M4B + Zip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Courting of Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330371) by [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing). 



> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
> Links to the individual chapters (plus streams to them) start in chapter 2.

This was one of my very early podfics; from all the way back in 2015 even! But I had gotten it recorded in full (all 12 hours of it lol) and I've gotten a lot more experienced editing so I decided to try and edit it. And, as you can see, succeeded! It's interesting to listen back to something I recorded so long ago. I was feeling really nostalgic for pre-2012 MCU and this fic is just such a delightful expression of that era. 

My sound quality (an my narration) has improved a lot over the years, but this is still a really wonderful trip down memory lane. And I found myself really getting pulled back into those feelings I had about the MCU and the Iron Man movies specifically. It just has such a wonderful Pott's POV. I can't believe I got it all recorded back then! It's longer than I remember my recording capacity to be at the time. Even if it ended up being way over my editing capabilities, lmao. But I clearly loved the fic a lot and I'm so happy to be able to revisit this and finish it so that I can share it. 

I hope you enjoy this trip down memory lane to 2012 MCU fandom. I know I did!

* * *

## M4B & Zip 

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.m4b)  
  
| 450 MB | 6:40:42  
Zip of all MP3s |  [[Zip of all MP3s]](https://archive.org/compress/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark.zip)  
  
| 316 MB | 6:40:42


	2. Chapter 1

## Chapter 1

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/01.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/01.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3) | 144 MB | 2:57:52  
M4A (on anchor.fm) | [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-13/89687032-44100-2-3bfc484f7c8d2.m4a) | 144 MB | 2:57:52


	3. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/02.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/02.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3) | 163 MB | 3:30:36  
M4A (on anchor.fm) | [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-13/89688827-44100-2-92b54c38267cd.m4a) | 163 MB | 3:30:36


	4. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/03.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-courting-of-tony-stark/03.%20The%20Courting%20of%20Tony%20Stark.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:12:16  
M4A (on anchor.fm) | [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-13/89688970-44100-2-8f1d34699c1c8.m4a) | 10 MB | 0:12:16


End file.
